


|Breaking Walls |

by Dr_SaltBrows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Anal, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Bombs, Choking, Crime, Cuddling, Explicit Language, Fingering, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pain, Self-Sacrifice, Sex Dreams, Swearing, Tagged M for future chapters, Torture, roadrat - Freeform, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_SaltBrows/pseuds/Dr_SaltBrows
Summary: Roadhog doesn't want to admit how much Junkrat now means to him. When he's plagued with night terrors and difficult choices Roadie does all he can to help the Junker. But during their adventures sometimes the Junker has to make his own choices and protect Roadhog regardless of the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm really excited for my first real fic! I'm hoping to post a chapter every week, I'm not sure on the day yet, however. 
> 
> I'm hoping to add pieces of art for some chapters, if that's something that interests you please let me know! Also, I'm always looking for prompts, requests and writing commissions. 
> 
> Enjoy!

<( ￣(oo)￣)>

* * *

 

Jamison Fawkes was not something Mako had ever expected, or even could have conjured with his wildest imagination. He had come barreling into his life without warning and changed every damn thing, breaking down the facade he had worked so hard to build after everything that had happened.

  
The kid had hired him to protect him on a big mission, and keeping him alive was one of the hardest tasks he had ever done. Between the sheer amount of people who he had pissed off in one way or another (which he could deal with) and the boys own recklessness (paired with explosives) it was a full-time job. But there was a sort of … tenderness that had grown over the months they had been together. One mission had turned into ten and the kid had started to open up the side of him that he had lost before the world went to shit. It was terrifying. But he wouldn't admit it, not to the kid and not to himself.

  
The much larger man stared through the holes in his mask as the junker zipped pasting into the hotel room. Much faster than someone with a peg leg should be able to move. “Hooly Dooly! Would ya look at this!” He smiled over his shoulder, his grin wide and wild. “Ain't slept a room this fancy since-” He broke into a fit of twitchy giggles. “Well I ain't ever!”

  
He sighed, it as hard to keep up with the others energy. He just grunted lowly in response and trudged forward sitting on the bed. It sunk under him from his weight, creaking dangerously.

 

The junker was back in front of him before he knew it, bouncing and twitching rambling about something. He wasn't really sure what he was going on about at this point. He found himself looking at the others bright eyes, and lean neck. The kid was far too thin, the other thought. He could snap him in half so easily. He moved a hand up, in the past he wouldn't have hesitated to break the kid just to shut him up. But instead, he put his hand over the boy's face and grumbled lowly.

  
“Shut up”

  
He could feel the boy's grin grow under his palm, and his shoulders shook with a muffled laugh. But he stopped talking. Either from fear or respect… maybe both, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that the rambling had stopped. Junkrat was never silent, with the constant low murmurs and giggles but he was quieter.

  
With small thunks and footsteps he rushed out the door, probably to admire the building again. ‘Hog laid back on the bed slowly. Watching the boy from the window, making sure he didn't wander too far.

  
  
When had he started to notice the way the broken junkers back curved or the way his shorts rested a bit too low on his hip? When had the boy become something, anything to him. Lost in thoughts about twitching hands and amber red eyes he passed out. Not sure at when thoughts became dreams.

 

<:3  )~

* * *

 

Leaning against the railing just outside of the hotel room, Jamie bounced eyeing the shiny cars and bright colored trees in the area. He hummed leaning his head on the rusted cool metal. It sure was pretty, he imagined it would be just as pretty on fire.He eyes widened and brightened as he got an idea and pushed through the door smiling wide.

 

“Oi Roa-” He paused, freezing in his spot as he noticed the slow movements, the rising and falling of Hoggies chest and tummy. The idea was gone as fast as it had come. He walked over slowly and crawled into the bed flopping onto his side staring at the huge man beside him. He smiled and poked his belly button, making a little noise and cover his mouth as he burst into a fit of giggles.

 

His eyes rested on the mask, deep down a curiosity grew. He still had not seen the others face, while he reached up and traced his dirty fingertips along the rubber of the mask he imagined what his face would look like. What would the ‘ol wanker look like underneath? He spent at least an hour leaning on the man, circling his finger on the mask imagining up ideas, but he did not try and take it off. He didn't even dare run his fingers along the straps and edges of the mask.

 

He hadn't even realized that the other had woken until he spoke, his low voice rough. “Are you done?”

 

Of course the other would have woken, what kind of lousy bodyguard wouldn't have. Junkrat just grinned and rolled over giggling and he felt a big hand rest on his shoulder stopping him from slipping away. He pouted as he felt the man move him back with ease and rest his hand on his thigh slowly undoing his prosthetic leg. He winced as it pinched and removed looking up with eyes of betrayal but raised his arm when roadie put out his hand. He looked down as it was removed as well and he flopped back landing against the pillow looking up with a sulking accusing glare.

  
“Bed time.” He said in a gruff voice and right before Junkrat could speak, he had the blankets wrapped around him. Not sure if he was being tucked in or trapped. It felt more like the latter option. But he laid there with his mouth agape, the warm touch surprising, and the deep voice music to his ears.

  
He slowly closed his mouth and nodded but he knew it was weird for both of them. The other stared at the sudden cease-fire of words, curious and no doubt shocked. Jamie was shocked. Slowly rolling back onto his side the junker stared at the wall and went back to thoughts of mystery faces with rough voices. His eyes slipped closed and he imagined warm lips, paired with that perfect voice. Mumbling words dangerously but tenderly, making him weak in the knees.

  
His dreams drifted into what those lips could do. He imagined they would be thick but strong lips. Like the Hoggie himself. Probably scarred too, or maybe missing part of the flesh. But back to the point, he thought what those lips would be able to do. Running down the skin of his neck. Planting rough-skinned kisses while his one hand, big as the junkers face wrapped around his neck. Squeezing, just hard enough to be dangerous, just keeping him on the brink of death.

  
Murmuring words into his ears with that low voice, which would send shivers of pleasure and need down his helpless body. Unable to speak his body would beg for him, member hard and twitching eagerly but neglected. He was sure that's how it would happen.

  
He was also sure he would feel like he was being ripped in half just from the man's fingers alone… and holy moly was that hot. Being helpless and controlled by the man who kept him alive, but could kill him at any point without hesitation. A man that would fuck him so hard he would forget his own name, forget why he ever hesitated.

 

So hot, every part of him. Burning. He shifted as he came slightly back to reality. Too hot, way, way too hot. Panic began to set in as pain shot through his limbs and he was ripped back to reality with a hand gently shaking him. Fire enveloping his mind, smokey memories choking him up.

  
When his eyes shot open the room was orange, red, it was burning! Irises flicked around in panic, trying to remember where he was. His body began to shake uncontrollably and his throat got tight, choking from the smoke. He let out a strangled cry and the hand pulled him close, the arm tightening around him. “It's ok.” A familiar voice grumbled from behind him.

 

His head shot around, and he took a shaky breath looking up at the familiar mask. He could feel the panic and fear in his face. He should hide it, but he couldn't. Cringing his hand shot to his stump arm as the pain started flaring again, skin melting and blazing with unbearable torture. “Gh-! The fire Roadie! The fire its- You have to-”

  
His breath caught in his lungs when the bigger man shook his head slowly. With a whimpering gasp he looked around, trying to prove, to convince Roadie that he was in danger. But the room was in total peace, the only thing in chaos was him. The sun rising in its morning glory cast warm colors over them.

  
A shaky breath was a weak attempt at calming himself down. It wasn't uncommon for him to get phantom pains and soreness in his stump arm and leg. But it had been a long time since it had happened this badly. His anxiety spike refused to calm down, his limbs trembled and spasmed out of his control, and an unstoppable fear welled up in his brain strangling everything else out.

 

He rocked back and forth slightly and suddenly he was being hugged. He laid in shock for a moment, two thick arms placed firmly but not caging around him. His eyes flicked half closed, as his head was pressed into the soft chest. He slowly looked back up at his partner in crime and froze eyes going wide. Where there had once been a mask was a face.

 

And a damn attractive one at that.  

 

<( ￣(oo)￣)>

* * *

 

Night terrors were always difficult, he had them or used to have them alot. About his family and when all this started. So vivid it sometimes seemed as if everything was happening all over again. The difference was he had a place in his mind he could (but shouldn't) go back to. A time of long lost peace. Jamison on the other hand never had, he had grown up in the shittiest shit hole of this fucked up new world.

 

It made his stomach lurch slightly when the boy woke up stricken in panic by the warm sun rising. A sight that should be one of peace and tranquility, that now could strike such fear into him. He knew it must have been related to his arm, and it was confirmed by the helpless grasps at the stump.

  
It had been a more recent occurrence that he moved before thinking, and acted against everyone of his new rules. Starting with lingering touched, and brief grasps to tight hugs and comforting strokes. But he could not stop himself or believe what he was doing when he reached up and slowly took off the mask. The soft draft of the room washing over his face, squinting from the now undimmed light.

 

_This was a bad idea._

 

He pressed the mask over Jami's slender face, his eyes wide and rounded. Glittering with wonder and admiration. Looking over every line of his face.

 

_Very bad._

  
Pressing the canister up to the mask he gave a tiny fraction of the normal dose of the healing gas. It hissed and Jami coughed behind the mask but inhaled it.

 

_What am I doing?_

  
Pulling the mask back slowly, jami's eyes slowly opened again, watering slightly but a familiar and a reassuring smile stretched across his sooty face. Lips opening to say something, but as he took a breath roadie moved. The bed creaked under him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jami's now chemically tasting, chapped lips.

  
  
_I'm so fucked._


End file.
